


A Nudge in the Right Direction

by spacenintendogs



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and also there's a whole part where eret kinda points out how the gang treat each other a bit too, astrid is a bro, at least that's what it feels like, bc idk i always think abt the moments when i think the teasing and comments do go a bit too far, snotlout uses jealousy to hide the fact he's got a crush basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenintendogs/pseuds/spacenintendogs
Summary: Snotlout goes to Astrid to complain about Eret, but all it takes is a little nudge in the right direction from her for him to figure out what's going on. In a similar sort of fashion, Eret does the same for the rest of the gang.
Relationships: Eret/Snotlout Jorgenson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	A Nudge in the Right Direction

“He’s just so stupid.”

Astrid rolled her eyes as Snotlout decided to “quietly” appear next to her (meaning he stomped his way right over grumbling the entire time) and was once again ranting about Eret for some reasons she never quite understood. Then again it was Snotlout and his jealousy always seemed to not make any sense. It always seemed to come from something else, or be something more than just jealousy.

And yet, she still let him go on, “What happened this time?” She made it explicitly clear she wasn’t excited or very interested in hearing what he had to say but she supposed his frustrations, unwarranted but still frustrations nonetheless, should be let out. It would save everyone else from hearing it as well.

“He just… stands there acting all smug, like he knows everything and everyone. He’s so proud of how well he can just talk to people,” Snotlout paced back and forth, his hands moving as quickly as his words. Well, that certainly ran in the family. “Great, he can hold a conversation and people looove that, so what? Anyone can hold a simple conversation. What makes him so special?”

“Well, why do you think people think he’s so great?” Astrid decided to maybe try and get Snotlout to have some sense in his ridiculousness. It seldom worked but she wasn’t actually in a bad mood, she could handle this right now.

“I dunno, that’s on them! It can’t be because he’s tall, the majority of the people here are his height, I’ve gotta stand on something to even be at his shoulders. Shoulders… those muscles can’t be it either, everyone here has muscle, even the people who aren’t buff still got muscles under their skin. I’ve got muscles similar to his, even though he could probably lift me up without a care. And so what if his eyes are pretty? They’re brown, brown’s a common eye color, though… his are this, golden brown…” Snotlout trailed off for a moment, then caught Astrid’s questioning eyes on him.

“His eyes are a golden brown,” Astrid said. “They look lovely in the sun, that might catch people’s attention. Brown might be a common eye color, but not so much around here, they’re usually blue like ours or green, so maybe people here see his eyes as something unique.”

“Okay, true, but people have to always ask him about what he does for his hair and it’s so… UGH just because it’s so long and silky, and probably really soft, and really does a nice job shaping his face it’s so dumb everyone here has hair,” Snotlout gripped his own hair, “Well… almost everyone, but still I just..”

“Maybe it’s not his physical features, something else about him?” Astrid found herself very intrigued by where Snotlout was going with this. This was very familiar, his jealousy was hiding something… very familiar.  
“What else about him, though? Sure he’s a sailor and that is something a lot of people here have in common with him but that has so much to talk about before it gets boring. I guess him not being from Berk has something to do with it but at first, if you recall, people hated him and used to blame him for a lot,”

“So, what do you think changed? Why do people change their minds about someone they originally disliked or even hated,” Astrid really hoped he’d end up coming to the conclusion on his own. The answer as to why people liked Eret was so simple.

“Well, they usually find out they were wrong about whoever they didn’t like. Like, the person they didn’t like or hated will do something and make them go “wait a second,” Snotlout was so close to the word.

“What is usually the reason people end up finding out their dislike towards someone was wrong?” Come on, Snotlout, Astrid thought.

“Because they’re… nice,” Snotlout’s entire mood shifted the moment he uttered that word. “Wait a second…”

“So, why do people like Eret?”

“Because he’s a nice guy,” Snotlout said, “I guess he is? He is irritatingly helpful, but it’s never to actually be irritating. He’s confident in his abilities, probably too much and tends to do a lot of talking but he has a habit of proving he’s right about what he says about himself. He likes being the center of attention but he lets it come to him rather than seeking it out. He’s also pretty level headed,” Snotlout chuckled, “Until you get him to have a conversation with one of us,”

“And his good looks and rugged charm are an added bonus. Thor Bonecrusher version two.” Astrid was grinning now, laughing as Snotlout’s cheeks became a bright red.

“What do you mean by that?!”

“I’m just saying, he has the athleticism and stuff that you liked about Thor, except he’s better because as you said earlier: he’s a nice guy,” Astrid couldn’t stop smirking at him.

“He wouldn’t give me the time of day even if I asked him,” Snotlout muttered sheepishly. Astrid’ face softened.

“Don’t know until you try,” Astrid put a hand on Snotlout’s shoulder. “I can tell you for certain though, he does like men,”

“How do you know?”

“I overheard him and Gobber talking. Gobber was trying to give him dating advice because I guess there was a cute guy and Eret just kinda brushed it off but said thanks anyways, you know how much Gobber likes to put himself into that overbearing parent role” Astrid shrugged, “Also after that he told me and Hiccup.”

“But it’s… me, Astrid, and I’ve been nothing but a jerk to him every time we’ve talked. And he called me a strange little man,”

“You know how you just realized what you thought about Eret was wrong and you changed your mind?” Astrid gave Snotlout a reassuring smile, “You can probably do the same with him,”

“Astrid, I’m literally the worst.” Snotlout said, deadpan.

“You’re not the worst, if you were you’d be off the island right now,”

“Doesn’t make me any less of a nuisance, you say so yourself,” Snotlout pointed at her.

“But you’ve also got a tender heart, and your bravery, although sometimes foolish, comes from a good place. You just wanna prove you’re the best and you’re worth something, though you probably go the wrong way about it a lot of the time, when we need you, you pull through, even when we don’t realize we need you. Also, you’re handy with a sword, an axe, you’re excellent at sewing, and you’re a half-decent singer.” Astrid meant every word she said. “I’ve said this before, and I will say it again: you’re a muttonhead, but you’re our muttonhead.”

Snotlout was dumbfounded, to say the least. He was still flustered but she hoped her honesty eased his nerves. “Wow, alright… uh, so I guess I should go talk to him now… apologise and stuff?”

“What do you think?”

Snotlout paused.

“Yes, I should,”

“Then go, but don’t go expecting the worst,”

“And if the worst does happen?”

“I’ll be here,” Astrid smiled, giving Snotlout an affection clap on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Astrid, you’re the best,” And with that, Snotlout ran off to find Eret. Astrid did sincerely hope everything would work out and if it didn’t, it wouldn’t be the absolute worst possible situation.  
Later in the New Great Hall, Astrid sipped her stew, containing her snort as Tuffnut cracked a joke. It was a simple pun but she always enjoyed little jokes like those. It even got Hiccup and Fishlegs to laugh a little, Ruffnut hiding her amusement under the guise of being annoyed her brother told a pun in the first place. A bowl was set down next to Astrid. It was Eret.

She braced herself for anything and everything, and looked at him. She raised her eyebrows. Eret was trying to hide a grin and was failing. She noticed his hair looked a bit disheveled, not too bad, but noticeably enough, and his cheeks were a bit more red than normal. Like a gust of wind had blown against him.

“Uh, everything alright, Eret?” Hiccup asked.

“Hm? Oh, couldn’t be better,” Eret said nonchalantly.

“Are you gonna tell us why you’ve got a stupid grin on your face?” Ruffnut pointed her spoon at him. “Because I’ll admit for everyone that we’re curious,”

“I could, but it’s probably better I tell you all later,” Eret said, laughing at the disappointment on their faces. “Aye, I said later, not never. Relax,”

Snotlout sat right across from Eret, next to Fishlegs. Him and Astrid made eye contact, Astrid glancing at Eret and then back at him. Asking a silent so?

Snotlout smirked and the shrugged and Astrid noticed Eret and Snotlout’s feet were touching under the table. She smiled.

“Soooo, you and Snotlout made out?” She teased, smacking Eret’s arm. Eret choked on his meade. Snotlout narrowed his eyes at Astrid but continued to silently eat.

“No wonder you look like you just got chucked off the side of a small cliff, love makes you feel like that,” Tuffnut elbowed Astrid, eliciting a giggle from her, a rarity to hear.

“WOAH, WOAH!” Now both Snotlout and Eret were embarrassed. “Love is a uh, strong word…” Snotlout looked a little too freaked out.

“Yeah, Tuff, give ‘em some time,” Astrid said soothingly, hopefully it’ll calm both of them down. “We’ll all just have to see where it goes,”

“You’re right, but also, Eret you have my approval to date Snotlout and later marry him if you want to,” Tuffnut reached across Astrid and patted Eret’s wrist. “But also if you hurt him I will see to it you’re chucked off a small cliff, not high enough to kill you, but enough to injure you, but also not like, life changing. Maybe six weeks to three months, I’ll have to see,” 

“Thank you, Tuffnut, I’ll keep that in mind. I promise I won’t do anything to intentionally hurt him,” Eret said. Eret winked at Snotlout who then proceeded to pull his helmet over his face.

“Why do I associate with all of you?” Snotlout’s voice was muffled.

“Because we’re your friends and we let you associate with us,” Fishlegs said, giggling. Hiccup and the Twins chuckled as well.

“Y’know, from what I’ve seen from all of you I really would have thought you all wouldn’t be so brutal to each other, especially with comments like that,” Eret bit into his piece of lambchop. 

“I mean, whenever we do it it’s not serious,” Hiccup said.

“Aye, but you do mean it seriously sometimes. Whenever Snotlout or Ruff or Tuff have an idea, and they’re usually not too bad, you have to make a snide comment. Every time. And it’s not just you, it’s Fishlegs as well as Astrid. Even when they don’t have a great idea, you can’t just be rude like that,” Eret had them all fidgeting in their seats. “And I know it’s not just you three, the other three do it to you all as well as to each other, even if it’s not serious, doesn’t mean it can’t hurt and really affect how a person acts.”

“You’re right…” Hiccup sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Oh, you’re so very right,”

“I know it’s a hard habit to break. You’ve all been like that for what, how long?” Eret asked.

“Since we all became friends, basically,” Ruffnut pursed her lips together. “Hm…”

“See? Hard habit to break, believe me I know. But you’ve gotta learn how to balance it out with the encouragement and the compliments. And also just knowing where the limit is. That’s the most important part, I’ve already sort of had this talk with Snotlout earlier,”

“Before or after you made out?” Tuffnut asked quickly, smirking as Snotlout glared at him.

“After,” Eret said, “but I’m gonna say what I told him earlier. I, nor can anyone else make you change. You’ve got to decide that for yourself. You can even take everything I’m saying and throw it away, gods know I’m more than likely crossing a line and this is none of my business,”

“It kind of became your business when you became our friend, sooo,” Snotlout said. “I dunno if you’re crossing a boundary just more… giving a little nudge in the right direction.”

“All I’m saying is, be a bit more conscious about what you say to each other and how you treat each other. Because it can also change how the people around you treat you as well,” Eret looked each of them in their eyes. “Because I had to do the same thing when I started living with you Berkians,”  
“You did?” Fishlegs said, surprised.

“Oy, remember when I got beat to the ground because I had worked for Drago? Even after that when I saw people staring at me and whispering about me I was petty towards them with my own comments, and that just made everything escalate until I finally worked up the nerve to walk over and asked to talk.”

“And that’s why everyone likes you now,” Astrid said. She smiled at Snotlout, who nodded slightly.

“Mhm, and as I said, it’ll take time. For example it wasn’t until today that Snotlout decided I’m not constantly trying to steal his thunder.” Eret gave Snotlout a small kick under the table. Snotlout kicked back, wrinkling his nose.

“Shut up.”

“Well… thank you, Eret,” Astrid said, everyone else agreeing with her.

“Don’t thank me, I might not know what I’m talking about,” Eret laughed nervously.

“Maybe, doesn’t mean we can’t take it to heart,” Hiccup said.

“I’m still onto you about Snotlout, mister, he is one of my six best friends, I shall be protecting him as such,” Tuffnut jabbed a finger in Eret’s direction.

“Six best friends? I wouldn’t happen to be one of them would I?” Eret took everything in stride, and Astrid could tell from the look on Snotlout’s face that Snotlout was loving every second.

“Yes, you are in fact one of them… which means I gotta protect you from Snotlout too,” Tuffnut trained his finger on Snotlout. “I’m watching both of you, misters.”

“Thanks, Tuff, I appreciate it,” Eret picked up his empty plate, “Snotlout?”

“I’m coming,” Snotlout stood from his seat, “Oh uh, we’re going out,”

“Where exactly?” Ruffnut folded her hands together. She had that mischievous look in her eye.

“A walk is all, but preferably just the two of us,” Eret took Snotlout’s bowl, “I can bring that over,”

“Thank you,” Snotlout said, clearing his throat.

The moment Eret walked away, Snotlout leaned over the table, “If you guys decide to follow us, we better not notice you’re even there. But also please don’t follow us.”  
“If we decide, we shall be the masters of stealth,” Ruffnut covered her face so only her eyes were showing between her hands.

Astrid rolled her eyes, shaking her head, “We won’t follow you guys. Go have fun, but not too much,”

“Thanks,” Snotlout sighed, relieved. “Also Tuff?”

“Hm?”

“I want you to be the wedding planner.” And with that, Snotlout walked away meeting Eret at the doors and they left. Tuffnut’s mouth was agape.

“Huh, I gotta say, I’m a bit surprised but, I’m rooting for them,” Fishlegs said. He then chuckled, “Tuff, you’re already planning the wedding aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes I am, Fishlegs,” 

“Yeah, I’m hoping everything goes well for them,” Hiccup said. “I haven’t seen Snotlout smile that much like that in awhile,”

“All thanks to Astrid giving him the nudge in the right direction,” Ruffnut said. 

“He still mostly figured it out for himself,” Astrid noted.

“But I’m hoping the best for them too,”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for HTTYD sine 2018 so I'm a bit rusty with writing them but this has been playing out in my head for a while now lol. This is certainly more dialogue focused and I'm not too good with descriptors and stuff like that yet so hopefully this short and sweet fic is okay.


End file.
